Mira of Many Faces 7
Mira had an uneventful childhood until her acting and acrobatic talents got her a position in a prestigious troupe. Her family were a little unsure about letting her leave, but her passion for the way of life helped persuade them - along with the difficulty they were having supporting her as well as their younger son. Living with the theatre, she first discovered her powers by mimicking the pose of a haughty noblewoman sitting in a box above perfectly, recreating effortlessly her utter, inbuilt dominance. Since then, she's gotten involved in several minor disasters, helping out with the light-born power she now possesses. Both she and those who know her have a healthy respect for the dark side of her nature. Description In her own form, Mira has silver hair, and eyes of grey. Her outfit is a small blue top, and a knee-length skirt of blue and white. She wears a headband of noble azure, and matching pins keep the hair from her eyes. She rarely stays in her own form. Mostly, the aspects she assumes merely shift her colours - the emperor turns her hair and clothes black and royal purple, and her eyes a piercing green, as well as making her top cover her stomach. The empress, meanwhile, gives her a 'pure' appearance, with white-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a long dress of sky blue. The lovers, meanwhile, cast her outfit as a pale pink, her hair a bright red and eyes a chocolate brown. Her top is reduced to a tube top. Personality As herself, Mira is friendly, easily distracted, and fond of performing. However, since getting a place in a great theatre, she's been herself far less often. The Emperor is cool, intelligent, and a little cruel. The Empress, of course, is the reverse - warm, wise, and caring. The lover is free, affectionate and lovable. Statistics Mira of Many Faces CR7 Female human Empath 7 NG Medium humanoid Init +4; Senses Listen +4, Spot +4 Languages Common, Elven AC 14 (without Costume) / 19 (with Costume), touch 14, flat-footed 10 / 19 (+4 Dex, +0/+5 armor) hp 42 (8 HD) Fort +4 (+7 with Empress or Emperor), Ref +7 (+10 with Lovers), Will +7 (+10 with Empress or Lovers) Speed 30 ft. Melee Crystal Shards +10 (+12 with Lovers, +14/+9 with Emperor) or +8/+8 ( +10/+10 with Lovers, +12/+12/+7 with Emperor) (1d6+7/17-20) Ranged Crystal Shards +10 (+12 with Lovers, +14/+9 with Emperor) or +8/+8 ( +10/+10 with Lovers, +12/+12/+7 with Emperor) (1d6+7/17-20) or illuminations +7 (+9 with Lovers, +11 with Emperor) Base Atk +3 (+5 with Lovers, +7 with Emperor); Grp +2 (+4 with Lovers, +6 with Emperor) Atk Options merciful Special Actions manifest persona SQ Power of Friendship Combat Gear none Abilities Str 8, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 13, Wis 18, Cha 12 Feats twinned Device, Two-Weapon Fighting, Point-Blank Shot, Jack od All Trades Skills Balance +19, Bluff +11, Climb +4, Jump +4, Swim +4, Diplomacy +11, Disguise +11, Knowledge (local) +11, perform (act) +11, sense motive +14, tumble +19 Possessions Gloves of Dexterity +2, Periapt of Wisdom +2, Cloak of Resistance +1 Radiant Armaments Crystal Shards Enchanced +1 keen tricky device 1d6+1 cutting, crit. 17-20, light, range 10ft. Aura Nimble +1 aura costume AC +5, check penalty 0, max. Dex bonus none, arcane spell failure 0%, speed 30 ft., 0 lbs. +5 to Balance, Climb, Jump, Swim, Tumble (already factored in the statblock) Personae Empress +4 Heal, Handle Animal, Perform Healing pool 28 hp Illuminations Binding, Guardian Crystals Feats Sacred Healing Emperor +4 Intimidate, Escape Artist, Survival +3 saves against mind-affecting, +6 against fear Illuminations Bone Deep, Dance of Blood Feats Far Shot Lovers +4 Sense Motive, Appraise, Listen, Perform Lovers' Bond 4 links, lasting 7 days Illuminations Shatterstorm, Vengeant Shards Feats Lucky Catch Illuminations Binding Bolt 2 Burdens Surge of Denunciations, 7 motes An eruption of tiny crystals digs into the foes, making them easier to affect. Ranged touch attack causes -1 penalty on saving throws and must make a reflex save (DC 17) or be entangled. Targets 2 creatures. Guardian Crystals Pulse 3 surge of courage, 7 motes A screen of shimmering crystals emerges, protecting you and those near you. Allies within 15ft, including yourself, get a +3 radiant bonus to AC for one round. Bone Deep Assault vile blast of power, 7 motes A burst of dark radiance surrounds the shards of glassy substance about your gauntlets, and your attack drives the shards deep into the foe, leaving horrific wounds. Attack deals +7d6 Vile damage. This may be one of the attacks in a charge or full attack. Dance of Blood Echoes 4 awakening surge of might, 7 motes Breathing deep of the bloodshed to come, you loosen your limbs, enhancing your skill and speed. You gain +6 Dexterity for five rounds. Shatterstorm Horizon 3 explosion 3 blast of tremors, 7 motes You conjure an explosive force of radiant crystals, sending floes flying. Choose a point within 180ft. An explosion is created with radius 15ft. Foes within the radius must pass a reflex save (DC 17), or be propelled 35ft away. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 35ft, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight.) Vengeant Shards Echoes 2 bolt surge of justice (innocence), 7 motes A protective field of glittering crystal surrounds an ally. Those who strike her rapidly suffer. One ally within 30ft is marked. A foe who deals them damage suffers one damage for each five they deal. These effects last for three rounds. Lacerate Beam 4 blast of power, 7 motes Summoning a cloud of crystals, you project a slashing, piercing beam of shards that damages all in its path. You project a 60ft beam of energy, with 5ft of width, that deals 7d6 damage to those within. They are entitled to a reflex save (DC17) for half damage. Sample encounters -While out for a night of entertainment, the theatre is attacked by a pair of furious, barbaric ogres. Before the party can swing into actions, one of the performers shimmers into a simple, slightly revealing pink outfit and attacks first, with odd shards of glass. -A nobleman employs the party to capture a bandit who stole several items of importance from her. When they track the bandits group down, they find the leader was killed by a smiling, black haired girl - and they'll show the viciously perforated body, if pressed. The party must track down the girl, and recover the items, assuming they can. -On the run from the law, the injured party hides in a theatre. A blue-hued girl tends their wounds and helps to disguise them - but is interrupted by the arrival of the guards. What now?